1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminating device, and more particularly to a flashlight with greater illumination range and capable of changing the illuminating direction when it is hung.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flashlight to illuminate narrow workplace includes a handle, a shell on an end of the handle, a wire with a plug on the other end of the handle and a light bulb in the shell. The shell includes a plate and a metallic net. The shell protects the light bulb and lets the light emitting out via the net. The flashlight usually is provided with a hook on the shell or on the handle, such that workers may hang the flashlight on a wall or other suitable place to work with both hands. As long as the flashlight is hung on a place, the orientation of illumination is fixed. To adjust the orientation of illumination of the flashlight, worker has to hang the wire on another place to lean the flashlight. If there were no suitable place to hang the wire, the flashlight cannot illuminate the desire place. Furthermore, the wire always slips because there is no device on the wire for hanging.